High School DxD:Reborn
by ShadowsEdge56
Summary: A Reincarnated High Class Devil has a peerage to protect his territory Kuoh Town. he is known as the 'Red Dragon Emperor' but mostly Issei Hyoudou. What future awaits for our Hero and his peerage. (lemons maybe I don't know you decide and help me) Ichiei Ishibumi owns High School DxD. This story is up for adoption.
1. Life 1-1: Fallen Angel Date

**Life-1-1: Fallen Angel Date**

**Authors Note:** Well guys I'm sorry I took so long I had school and a month long vacation. Anyways this is an update on the first chapter I made little changes to it so enjoy this and chapter 2 as well I'm starting on the chapter 3 right now I will finish that at Sunday maybe earlier than that.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Part 1**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise". I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. There was a time when a student who I'd never met before said, "Isn't that Ise?", so I really don't know just how much my name is known to others. I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

Well yes. After all, I'm so famous for being the 'King of Kuoh' it's because I drove out gangs and corrupt officials out of my town its's how I got the tittle…well my home town is my territory so it's a fitting tittle for me in the Human world. 'Sekiryuutei' that is what they call me in the Underworld because I wield the power of the Boosted Gear one of the thirteen Longinus that can slay a God.

Yes People I'm a devil well to be more accurate I'm a Reincarnated Devil who achieved the fastest record in becoming a High class Devil. Hahaha yeah right actually I have been adopted by a prestigious Ultimate class Devil. That is how I became a High class Devil pretty fast and received my Evil Pieces

Yes I have acquired a peerage although it is still in progressed from becoming a complete peerage. My first intention was to become the Harem King! 'Sigh' but Rias my trusted Queen told me to build a strong peerage and she's right. I'm starting to gather strong people into my peerage.

But even though I have all this power it takes away most of my free time 'sigh' However, something really blissful happened to a guy like me, who would be busy every day protecting my territory.

"Please go out with me." A confession from a girl! I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who didn't have a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true. The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body.

She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and says "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!?" That will be like something out of a dream for a guy like me whose age equals the number of years I didn't have a girlfriend. It won't be weird if someone says "What bishoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happened! A miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl!

**[Oi partner I know you're happy but she's Fallen Angel you know that right?]**

Huh of course I knew Ddriag but that's not really important. What's important is that she is now my girlfriend. Hehe and what's more .Me.

**['Sigh' you're an idiot]**

**Part 2**

On our first date after we started dating—I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back. Fufufu, I've brushed my teeth dozens of times since yesterday night. There is not a single place I missed. I even bought new pants. You can't tell what will happen after all. I arrive to the date spot with the attitude of a super virgin guy.

I arrive at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me!

**[Partner are you sure you still want to do this for all we know she could be here to kill you]**

Yeah I'm sure Ddraig and besides they will need at least Cadre Class Fallen Angel to kill me.

**[I admit you can kill her in instant but just so you know you are being followed]**

Huh by who.

**[Who do you think?]**

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that! Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend!

Then I felt someone's killing intent while I was feeling overjoyed! When I looked around…..

Hau!

….I saw a crimson colour.

When I looked carefully, a crimson-haired person who is wearing a hat and sunglasses is looking this way from behind the telephone pole… Ah, and also a black –haired person with a pony tail who is wearing sun glasses with a gentle smile yet is emitting a killing pressure. And a white hair small built person who has cat ears growing out from the mask worn by wrestler. And a black-haired bob cut style who is wearing glasses...SHIT! And the suspicious guy wearing a paper bag on his head And Kiba, who is dressed like he usually does, waves his hands apologetically to us.

Such terrible disguise….

Yeah it's Rias,and the rest of my peerage. And also Sona the Student Council President she didn't bother wear a disguise….yet I wish she did. So they decide to come and follow us? I told them to let me handle this on my own or…are they perhaps trying to secretly follow me on my date with Yuuma?

**Part 3**

We enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school students would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time. Mum, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to continue our family line, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that any more.

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon. It's the climax! Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head got hyped just by thinking about that! Oh, maybe we will go even further! That's what a horny male high school student like me is thinking. We are at the park that is away from the town. Rias and the others are still right behind us and still the girls are mad at me... There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Thanks to that, my erotic imaginations build up.

-!

Ara no people around here…. 'sigh' man is she really going to kill me?

**[Yes Issei she is going to kill you. She was giving off killing intent during the date! You did felt it right!]**

Well yeah I felt it…but….

**[But?]**

I decide to ignore it…

**[….]**

…..

**[You're an idiot]**

Oh shut up now let me enjoy my date!

**[Shes going to!...you know what never mind! Enjoy you're fake girlfriend trying to kill you!]**

Yeah….yeah

I guess that's why the girls aren't giving out killing auras. I guess they sense it too. Haha that's my nakamas for ya!. Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute even though she wants me dead haha I don't mind having a yandere girlfriend! Besides I'm way stronger than her hmmm...the sunset which is behind her gave a beautiful atmosphere...but she still emitting killing intent.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

"What is the wish you want?"

I narrow my eyes because I know what's going to happen next but… I just hope she reconsiders! Damnit. Why does this shit always happens to me! It's unfair! She tries to say something to me but I interrupt her

"Will you di-

"Listen Yuuma-chan before you say anything I have something to say"

"Eh! o-ok"

I lean forward and whisper. "You have nice oppai and I want to grope them, lick them, suck them, and bite them"

"What! NO! Get away pervert!" Wow her reaction is pretty cute and funny haha! The look on her face!

I smirked and say this

"But Yuuma-chan I thought all female Fallen Angels like to have sex"

-!

"Tch so you know what I' am huh no matter you're still gonna die!"

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back. Huh so she is a Fallen Angel and she is going to 'try' to kill me

**[Told you so]**

'Sigh' whatever Ddraig.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

Certainly Yuuma-chan does look cute like an angel, but….. she has this bloodthirsty pressure I feel. What the hell why does she wants to kill. Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

Hey Ddraig don't judge me but she looks HOT!

**[….Are you crazy]**

Do you really have to ask me that?

**[Good point]**

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air. It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appears in her hands. Oh look a pink lightspear haha that's cute.

"Now die pervert"

Ouch that hurts but she is not wrong on that.

HYU

She threw her lightspear at me but I manage to dodge it and when that didn't work she threw a barrage of lightspears at me and I dodge all of them.

" 'pant' 'pant' damnit! stay still! human!"

"Actually I'm a Devil"

"What! But the reports say you're a Human that possesses a Scared Gear!"

"Oh you mean this Boosted Gear!"

"T-The B-B-Boosted Gear one of the 13 Longinus with enough power to slay a God.."

Yuuman-chan is shock of what has transpired not that I blame her anyone would be shock when they see the Sekiryuutei in front of them.

"But if you're a Devil why didn't I sense any Demonic powers from you!"

Wow is she serous? I have been concealing it this hold time.

"Well I have been concealing it but since you ask so nicely here is my full power"

I release my full power and she cowers even more.

"You're power is that of a High class Devil what are you?!"

"What am I you say...well.. I am Issei Hyoudou this generations Sekiryuutei! and ...I'm also Tannin's the former Dragon King successor!"

"What!...no way this is above me!"

I gave Yuuma-chan my full introduction of who I 'am not that it matter her memories will be alter soon. Oh that gives me an idea haha this is going to be good!

"Now then Yuum-

"My names Raynare!"

"Hmmm that is sexy. Anyway Raynare what are you doing in my territory?"

"And why should I tell you anything!"

"[sigh] fine don't answer, so let's complete you're mission"

"W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-

SHU

DON

I moved fast enough for her not to see me and appear behind her and knocked her out. I caught her before she fell down flat on the floor lay her down gently like sleeping beauty.

"Ara Ara, Ise-kun you went out with a Fallen Angel and not me Ufufu…."

-!

Oh….no I turn around and was greeted by four pissed of girls and….. two scared guys…..

"Hahaha….sorry Ise-buchou but….they wouldn't listen…we tried are best"

"Th-They! are scary!"

'sigh' Those two are useless when it comes to situations such as this.

The Handsome one is Yuuto Kiba a second year like me also known as 'Prince Charming' or 'Prince of Kuoh' he is my Knight a former human like me wields a Sacred Gear called Sword Birth able to produce limitless demonic swords.

And the androgynous-looking guy is Gasper Vladi a first year is my Pawn, but I had to use a four pieces to reincarnate him to a Devil two of them are mutated. He is a former Dhamphir half vampire/human He also has a rare Sacred Gear called Forbidden Balor View able to stop time. He has vampire powers, and is talented in magic. I also helped him not to be a crossdresser.

My Bishop Akeno Himejima a third year also the secretary of the Occult Research Club. She is my Secretary for helping me managing the club.

Hey you have to have a sexy secretary. Akeno is a young women with buxom figure the same age as Rias she also one of the two 'Great Onee-samas' and the one of four Idols at Kuoh Academy. A former Fallen Angel/Human hybrid who wields a dangerous power to Devil called Holy Lightning…

She is releasing a pale gold aura…Holy Lightning is gathering her hand!

"….You're the worst Ise-senpai"

Gaaaaa! Koneko-chan you're comments are harsh as ever….it pierces my soul.

My Rook Koneko Toujou a first year she is known as the Kuoh's Mascot for being cute. A former Nekomata who among her kinds is part of a rare species called Nekoshou able to us Senjutsu and Youjutsu in an extreme level…..

K-Koneko-chan! you look so cute in your Nekomata form, but you're emitting Touki…

"Buchou would you please repeat what you whispered to the Fallen Angel I'm curious what you said to make flustered."

Haha….my Queen also the Vice Buchou Rias Gremory a third year the 'Crimson-hair Ruin Princess' wielder of the Power of Destruction heirs to the Gremory household and one of the two 'Great Onee-samas' and one the four Idols of Kuoh Academy.

Oi! Rias why are you trying to release the Power of Destruction I could die from that! This is not a joke!

"Ise-kun what is the meaning of this"

Fuck….now I'm dead! Sona Sitri a third year heirs to the Sitri household she is a Master Tactician and uses her households's Water-base magic. She goes by Sona Shitori in Kuoh Academy and is one of the four Idols of Kuoh Academy not only that she is the Student Council President!

"Hyoudou-kun do I have to give you another lecture again"

Oh damn that's not good Sona said my last name! my last name! She's mad at me! And I don't want to hear another lecture! Her lectures are so mean very very mean!

"Wait hold on! I only went out with her! To see what Raynare is up to and why she is doing here! she tried to kill me you did saw that part right!"

I tried to calm the girls down but.

""""YOU'RE ON FIRST NAMES BASES NOW!""""

WWHHHAAAAAATTTTTT! THEY ARE NOT LISTENING!

Ok calm down Ise think of something….! That's it!

"Ok I'm sorry I went out with that Fallen Angel girl so let me make it up to you guys by cooking dinner tonight" Yeah that's it Issei use you're cooking skills to save yourself.

"Well Ise's cooking is very good I accept your apology"

"Ufufu, Ise-kun's cooking is delicious"

"Hmph I will forgive since you're cooking is good Ise-kun. And no lectures today"

"…Make extra portion and meat please Ise-senpai"

'sigh' thank goodness Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Koneko-chan are not going to kill me. In all honesty I'm more afraid of them than anything else. Now what to do with her.

"Ise-kun what are you going to do with the Fallen Angel" Sona asked while I was thinking.

"Ufufu how about we torture her" Oh my wow Akeno you are such a Sadist with that flush face and licking you're fingers I can't help but think a lot of perverted things I want do to her. Hehehe

STOMP!

"Gaaaaaa!"

"….Ecchi thoughts are forbidden Ise-senpai" Ouch! I forgot Koneko-chan can read my perverted thought.

"Ufufu, don't worry my King we will do naughty things together after dinner"

NOSE BLEED

"A-Any ways Akeno would you mind altering Raynare's-

"I'm sorry who~"

"You're not gonna let that go huh"

"….."

"….Fine would you mind altering the Fallen Angel's memory...make her think she succeeded in killing me"

"Hai Ise-kun~"

Great now all I need is an illusion of my dead self.

"Kiba make an illusion of my self being dead in a pool of blood don't forget a hole in my stomach ok"

"Hai Ise-buchou"

Well that should cover it.

"Very clever altering her memories and leaving fake dead body of yourself I'm impressed Ise"

"As expected I taught you everything you know"

I blush because Rias and Sona praised me. At that moment I thought I was going to die but It seems Akeno and Kiba are done with their work so I was saved…for now….

"Ise-kun I finished altering her memories"

"The illusion is set Ise-buchou"

"Good now let's go home"

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked to see Koneko-chan with pleading eyes in her human form.

"...Ise-senpai can I ride on your shoulders"

I can't say no to that face she is really cute. I bend my legs in a sitting position letting her put her legs on my shoulders and I hold on to her.

FWOOP

Both of my arms are taken by Akeno and Sona and I can see Rias was distress by it so I told her she can sleep with me tonight to calm her down even though all the girls sneak in my room and sleep with me anyway which I don't mine they help me sleep better I'm gonna need it.

I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day since I let Raynare live I wonder why she is doing in my territory….well I will worry about that later. Now I just want to have a peaceful dinner with my nakamas.


	2. Life 1-2: Pure Innocence Arrives

**Life 1-2 Pure Innocence Arrives**

**Authors Note:** Ok guys I hope you agree with the changes I made on the first one with Rias as the Queen Akeno as the Bishop and Gasper as the Pawn if you guys complain don't read. I made Rias the Queen because in the cannon she is a great leader, great tactician, and most of all she is a High-class Devil she deserves a high position in Issei's peerage. So here is the chain of command Issei, Rias, and Akeno

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Part 1**

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up but on my left

"…Suu…Suu…."

Rias is sleeping right next to me showing her oppai is the best way to wake up!

"Ufufu….Ise-kun…I like it rough…"

On my right is Akeno . I can feel her oppai on my arm The softness is amazing! I could get used to waking up like this!

LICK

Ah! What is that! something is licking my leg. I feel pleasure from it but who is or what is licking my leg.

LICK

Ah! There it is again! Ok time to check who or what is licking me. I carefully lift my arm out of Akeno's grip and lift the covers.

—!

K-K-Koneko-chan!?

Koneko-chan is in her Nekomata form curled up like a cat holding onto my leg.

LICK

And she is licking my leg like an ice cream. It's cute Koneko-chan is the goddess of cuteness!

LICK

Ok as much my perverted side enjoy this I need to be a responsible king and wake everyone up.

"Wake up girls! Time to wake up! Now!" I started to move around kick them off.

""Kyaaaaaa!"" Only Rias and Akeno flew the one who stay on the bed was Koneko-chan she came to me and gave me a passionate kiss. Her tongue feels really good.

How the hell does she know how to kiss like thst!? Our lips departed and she used one of her deadly weapons!

"Nya!"

Ah! Her smile!...it's too cute!...Aaaahhhhh! 'sigh' I have no choice I pat Koneko-chan on the head….her tail is wagging fast so she is happy but damn! Her cuteness is JUSTICE!

**Part 2**

A private school. Kuou Academy that's the school I go to it's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys.

As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall. I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls.

It's a school where boys can't stand tall, except for a few but I still joined this school. It's a simple story. This place has more girls. That alone is a wonderful thing!

The reason why I was able to pass the entrance exam for this school which is said to be really hard, is due to my perverted guts. I want to study while being surrounded by girls—-

For that reason alone, I am currently attending this school. What's wrong with that! What's wrong with being a pervert!?

It's my life! I won't let anyone argue against me! I'm going to build a harem in my peerage at this school! And so, that was my mission when I first entered this school.

But now I feel depressed. I was naïve for thinking I can make 2 or 3 beauties into my peerage at this school where the majority of students are girls, but every time I get close to a beautiful girl Sona would make me do Student Council labor for her! Rias would pull me by the ear!

Koneko-chan would throw something heavy at me to knock me out! And the scariest one of them all Akeno would release a killing pressure behind me! Shit! This wasn't in my plan 'sigh' why do the girls get jealous when I talk to other women. I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day.

He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens. His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties."

The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter". These two are my evil buddies. Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick.

"I got some nice stuff".

Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation. The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!"

A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning. What I hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like "You guys are the worst~" and "Die, filthy brats". Or "Get away from Ise-sama~"

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!"

Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda-kun. Not long ago, I would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasures from!" with sparkling eyes at the things piled on my desk. But since I had an encountered Raynare I'm not in the mood for something ecchi right now. Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring

"Oh…sorry guys but I'm not interested in your second rate porno! Since I have first class beauties in my club room and I'm close to the Student Council President hahahahaha!"

Ha saying that got those guys crying like little virgins they are oh wait I'm a virgin to fuck!

""GO DIE ISSEI!""

Hahaha! Teasing my perverted friends is fun. But how am I going to deal with this Raynare.

**Part 3**

After School I decide to hold a meeting about yesterday's events with the Fallen Angel Raynare.

"You called for us Ise. Is this about the Fallen Angel from yesterday?"

my nakamas arrived in the clubroom. Hmmm? Where is Sona? I called for her to be here.

"Where is Sona?

"She has matters to attend to in the Underworld. She also said with your power you don't need her deal with a single Fallen Angel"

Well Sona is right about that. I will handle this without her shouldn't be too hard I did beat her in chess.

**[Yeah one win out of 59 loses what a real accomplishment**]

Damnit! Ddraig I'm trying to work, go to sleep!

**[Whatever]**

"Ok everyone I have called you all here for this meeting about the Fallen Angel. I know it shouldn't be a problem, but this matter cannot be taken lightly"

"I agree there could be more Fallen Angles out there, however one thing doesn't make sense why they have orders to kill you Ise"

Hmm Rias does have a point. I don't understand it either I thought for sure the Grigori would have heard of the Sekiryuutei is Tannin's heir I guess I'm not that famous yet. But it's not like Azazel to order a hit on me or anyone else with a Sacred Gear. That bastard likes to research Sacred Gears not have another war. Oh shit it all makes sense now!

"Ise-kun what's wrong did you figure out why the Fallen Angel is here"

Akeno notices I have thought of something.

"Well no but it appears we are just dealing with a rouge Fallen Angel just wants to be acknowledge by her superiors."

"That could be true. A servant likes to please their masters even disobeying them to do it. But we still don't know their plans"

Akeno is right we still don't know what or why she is here.

"U-Um maybe she left Ise-senpai. You faked you're death."

Gasper has a point she could have left, but I doubt it.

"No I don't think so Gasper I just have this gut feeling she's still here planning something else."

"And what does your gut say Ise-buchou."

"Well my gut says the Fallen Angel will steel a Sacred Gear from a poor innocence young nun named Asia"

….

"What?"

I see my friends looking at me like I'm crazy. Hey most of the time I'm right—oh shit now I see what I did…..

"Um Ise-kun that's very descriptive"

"….Ise-senpai is hiding something"

Uh-oh Koneko-chan can tell I'm hiding my secret if they found out I have been associating with the Governor General of the Fallen Angels they will punish me. Akeno will make me do S&amp;M with her and I will be the M! Rias will give me one thousand spankings on the ass!

Koneko-chan will make me buy her shit load of sweets! Sona will give me another lecture! And all of them will want to go to an expensive restaurant! I can't go through with that again….

"W-What are you talking about Koneko-chan I'm not keeping a secret from you guys haha….."

"….Ise-senpai is lying. You stutter when you're nervous and you're right eye twitches when you lie…"

FUCK! Everytime! God Damnit!

"Buchou what are you hiding from us. Do you want another thousands spankings? Ufufu"

YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH AKENO TO MUCH RIAS! Since when you're a Sadist!

"Ufufu Rias maybe we should do S&amp;M play together with Ise-kun he's been a bad little boy."

Please say no Rias! I rather not have the two Great Onee-samas whipping me! Literally!

"Ufufu that sounds like fun Akeno ok I will join you"

FUCK! Well at least Koneko-chan won't join in all she wants is swe—

"…I want to join in too"

SON OF BITCH!

"Splendid! We should invite Sona too right girls"

"I'm sure she will have fun"

"….Sure"

Oh fuck this. S Akeno is evil…yet pretty hot, but that's not the point if Sona gets wind of this her lecture knows no bounds. I will have to tell them the truth and go on dates with them. I look at Kiba and Gasper to see if they will help me but even they are afraid of the girls. You cowards!

"A-Alright girls if I tell you my secret will you not punish me?"

"That depends Buchou what will you do for us"

"I'm glad you ask Rias. I will treat everyone to an expensive dinner"

"Even us Ise-senpai"

"Yes Gasper you and Kiba can come to"

Not that I have any choice I will feel bad if they were left out. Kiba and Gasper are like brothers I never had.

"So girls will you accept my offer"

Please oh please accept this!

"Hmmm ok I will agree to this Ise"

Yay! Rias is not calling me Buchou and no spankings!

"Ufufu after dinner I want 'Dessert' Ise-kun"

Uh I don't think we are thinking about the same kind of 'Dessert' Akeno.

"…I want to eat at a five star restaurant…"

Haha Konenko-chan I spoil you too much…

"So Ise what are you hiding from us"

"Ok everyone what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room is that understood"

"""""Hai"""""

"Twilight Healing. It's a rare Sacred Gear that can heal any wound you have. But here's the exciting part that healing power can work on Devils too."

"A Sacred Gear that can heal Devils. A power like that will make a great addition in our ranks Ise. Wait how did you got a hold of this information"

"Haha that's the secret part….um….I ask Azazel….to help me find the perfect healer for us. He was willing to track down…the wielder of Twilight Healing….in exchange I have to do him a favor…."

-!

Uh-oh it's THE LOOK Rias! Is giving me THE LOOK it is never a good sign. Akeno, Koneko-chan, Kiba, and Gasper backed away from her although Akeno seems to enjoy this development between me and Rias. Rias narrow her eyes and says.

"What is the favor?"

"What?"

"The favor what did he ask for you to do"

"Uh well he didn't say much. He said he will contact me when he's ready"

"And the Fallen Angels how does he want us to approach this. I assume you still keep in contact with Azazel"

Damn she got me.

"Uh he wants them alive if possible"

"Everyone go home this meeting is over I still have a few words with our King"

No don't leave you guys please stay Rias is going to punish me! I look at them begging to get me out of this mess but they just said "Good Luck" what hell you traitors!

CLOSE!

CLICK!

Shit! She locks the door and sound proof the room! This really bad!

"Now then Buchou time for your punishment one thousand spanking!"

"What but Rias! You said-

"Yes I did said I forgive you….but that was before you went to go see the Governor General of the Fallen Angels behind my back! without discussing it with me! Now stick your ass out and prepare for your punishment!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

SSSSSMMMMAAAAACCCCKKKKK!

**Part 4**

Ow damnit my ass still hurts. I do like it when Rias touch it but spanking it hurts like hell its humiliating being spanked by my Queen. It's already the next day, we are on our way to school. Rias is still mad at me for yesterday but that did not stop her to sleep with me. I'm sorry I went to go see Azazel Rias, but he's not that bad I just wish we can all just get along

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor. She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down. Someone should help her guess I'll be the gentlemen to help a Sister out.

GRAB!

Hmm? When I turn around Rias grabs my hand her hold is tight preventing me moving any further. I see Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Gasper tense. I see we are all Devils, associating with a Nun is impossible, but this could be the girl who holds the power of Twilight Healing.

"Ise lets keep going we're going to be late for school"

"It's ok Rias I'll be fine you guys go on ahead I don't mind being late"

I smiled assuring them everything will be fine sheesh they are very protective. They understand and went Kuoh Academy hopefully Sona won't chew me out from this I'll just sneak in. I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Are you okay?"

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me? I take her hand to lift her up.

_Wind blows_

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind. Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by her instantly. A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me. Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…if there was a Goddess of pure innocence she fits the bill.

…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

I can't say it. There's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with her. Rather, this girl is _it_. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her! It feels like I need to continue talking to her! Is this is a _flag_!? I'm thinking something selfish like that.

Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one. Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head. Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church. But that Church is abandon wait could Raynare use it as her base? That is the first place we would look she can't be that stupid.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. I can speak to anyone with language they most likely to use.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute she may give Koneko-chan a run for her money

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I will take this Sister to the Church. Who gives a shit about the consequences! On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over. But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently. The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear.

Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

—!

This is a Sacred Gear that can heal any wound. This is the power I've been looking for Twilight Healing. This Sister is Asia Argento. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out. So cute I have this feeling I want to protect her. Why do I feel this way?

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church. We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes. Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember. Irina and her family always wanted me to go them. But at that time I was a Devil and busy training with Tanin.

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before.

I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. But since it is abandon Fallen Angels can move in. And I was wrong about Raynare she is stupid enough to use this Church as her base. I sense three other Fallen Angels and wow a lot of Exorcists about 20 of them.

Azazel told me Raynare was going to extract the Sacred Gear from Asia, but he didn't say she wasn't working alone bastard kept this from me or he didn't. Azazel needs to work on his leadership skills because they suck!

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has. I don't want to leave her alone if I take her now this will probably bite me in the ass later on. It's a waste to say good bye to a beauty like her, but damnit I can't do anything right now I have to come back for her later when I have plan. This fucking sucks!

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but Aisa's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she is a good girl. And this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting. I will come back for you Asia.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright everyone thank you for reading this I will try to get chapter 3 ready as soon as possible remember Review. Favorite. Follow.


	3. Life 1-3: I Made a Friend

**Life 1-3: I Made a Friend**

**Part 1**

It's late at night, and I'm on my bicycle heading towards a particular house. Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house. The reason why I 'm using a bicycle instead a transportation circle because it's a nice night for a ride. I decided to take on Koneko-chan's client for the day because she and the others were booked with other clients. Rias and I do our jobs together since we are both High-class Devils so I let her do our job on her own for today.

I arrive at the client's house and it's a big house. That reminds me I need to a little renovating in my house. It's getting crowded over there. Rias shares my room with me. Akeno and Koneko-chan share the guest room. Kiba and Gasper live right next to me. I'll let Rias handle it her father is in construction I'm sure he can reinvent my house within a day.

—!

What the hell the front door is open...Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night. Something isn't right here…..

**[Issei something is not right here we should leave.]**

Your right Ddraig but I need to investigate this.

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I have a really bad feeling about this. But I'm already walking into house. I look inside from the entrance. There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on. There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human.

SNIFF SNIFF

—!

I smell blood is the client hurt? No the stench is everywhere! Is the client dead who would kill a human? The logical answers would be the Stray Exorcist or Stray Devils. I look into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and the brightness is due to the candles.

It can't be helped, I enter the room to assess the situation. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall. A corpse nailed to the wall upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

What sick fuck would this to a human? They would had to be a crazy son of a bitch to do this! I can't endure looking at this corpse anymore! This isn't normal. Not normal at all! The corpse barley resembles a human! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!

There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall?

"What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind me. When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a _bishounen_. Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. But Exorcists don't kill humans he must be a Stray Exorcists. This is good He may be connected to Raynare I will get my information from him. Then I kill him….

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing. Okay he is a _crazy__ bishounen _out of his fucking mind I always wanted a crazy person in my peerage, but now I 'm starting rethink on that.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

I've never met someone like him before. His words don't make any sense. But there's something I want to say to him.

"Well Freed my name is Issei Hyoudou people call me Ise. I'm the current Sekiryuutei and you're right I' am a Devil a Reincarnated High-Class Devil to be accurate. I have two questions for you. First why are you in my territory? And second why did you killed this person?"

"Wow~ I didn't know a Devil in front of me is powerful~ I will take great pleasure in killing you. And that gorgeous corpse behind you~ yes I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him. And to answer your first question~ since you will die anyway. We are here to steal a Sacred Gear from the Slutty Holy Maiden~"

What vulgar a mouth to say that to Innocence Asia. I change my mind he's going to die nice and slow…

"Huh? Are you mad? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

This guy is crazy you can't even have a normal conversation with him.

"How can a human kill another human, then? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far."

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a Reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM!

A sound vibrates in the air. The sword that only has a handle turns into a light sword.

**[Be careful Partner that sword of his can severely hurt Devils, but watch out for that gun of his.]**

Don't worry Ddraig I got this.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me He slashes his light sword at me. I dodged it, he is fast but not as fast Kiba.

—!

Intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Fuck! Its

**[What did I say damn it! Never underestimate your opponent!]**

Not the time for lecturing me Ddraig!

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

Shit! I underestimated him! He is not a better swordsman than Kiba but he knows how to fight no less. Ok time for a counter attack!

"Boosted Gear!"

**[Boost!]**

BLOCK

I use my gauntlet to block the light next bullet while increasing my power numbing the pain from my previous injury. To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. But I have my Boosted Gear to numb the pain. This seems to piss him off.

"What the hell!? Don't block with that stupid gauntlet! Just die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

**[Boost!]**

The priest is laughing madly while I block his light bullets with my Barrier. This guys is stupid he's letting me Boost my powers maybe I won't need my Boosted Gear.

"Please stop!"

—!

That voice it can't be Asia?

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me with his light sword, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, looks at both Asia and me.

"Sigh yes Asia I' am a Devil and this town is my territory."

Man, I want to tell her but not like this. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad. I'm sorry I chose being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Well now this guy is stupid really stupid he's just babbling about who he works with.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

"Heh bring it on you crazy Exorcists!"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

—!

Asia jumps in between the priest and I. Hey what are you doing Baka! She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me! The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her. Asia? Are you protecting me? I don't need to be protected! You will get hurt if you stay like that!

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

What!?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. I don't understand. Asia you really think of me this way even though I'm a Devil. What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

—!

"Kyaa!"

That bastard! Exorcist hit Asia to the side with his gun! Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

**[Boost!]**

Enough of this!

**[Partner calm down! don't lose your cool!]**

"How dare you hurt Asia!"

**[God Damn it!]**

DOOOOON!

I release my power. My Red aura glows brightly I'm going to obliterate this guy off the face of the earth! My magical powers are destructive it rivals to the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction I've spent years training it to be at that level!

"I will not let you hurt Asia! Anymore!"

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

SWIFT!

BAM!

"Guagh!"

I was too quick for him and punch him in the gut. He vomited out blood sorry I couldn't control my strength. I grabbed him by the face squeezing his head slowly pressing his back the wall.

"Araghh!"

"Do you hear that Freed it's the crushing sound of your skull. Careful one wrong move on your part. Your head will pop."

**[Easy there Issei I know your angry, but don't kill someone in front of the Nun"**

Tch fine whatever…hmm?

—!

The floor glows in a red color. The red light starts to form a shape. It's a magic-circle. And I have seen this before. The magic-circle with a Dragon crescent in the middle belongs to my household.

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it.

"Ise-Buchou, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Exorcist."

"Ise-senpai! are you alright!"

Akeno, Gasper, and Koneko-chan

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house. But don't worry we are here"

Aww Rias you sound so cute when you worry about me.

Yes, my comrades. Kuu! They came to rescue me! I'm so moved that I feel like crying! My precious nakamas care for their King!

BAM!

I let go of Freed's head and punch him threw the wall of the house he should receive major injuries from that attack.

**[Oi isn't that a bit much.]**

He'll survive Ddraig…..I think?

"Hey guys thank you for coming but I have the situation under control"

"See Rias I told you he would be fine he is one of the 'Supernovas' remember"

"Mou! I was worried about him. As his Queen it's my job no danger will come to him! And I'm part of the same group too hmph"

"Ufufu aww I ruin her moment. Ise-kun since you dealt with that Stray Exorcist what do we do with her"

Ah Akeno is talking about Asia it looks like she is ok little bruise but ok. She looks confuse. I'm gonna take her back with us. I don't care if she is part of Raynare's group they're just using her. Besides they were going to kill her anyways. I went to Asia.

"Hey Asia these are my friends and well they're Devils too like me. I assure you I will take care of you, so come with me."

I offer my hand to her. Come with me Asia.

"Ise-san is a Devil."

Yeah I know I am a Devil but I—

"But Ise-san is nice. I like Ise-san"

She grabs hold of my hand and I lift her up.

"Everyone this is Asia Argento the wielder of Twilight Healing. And she is coming with us."

However Rias sorrowfully replied.

"But Ise it's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport you and the Hyoudou household."

Fuck I forgot about that! Koneko-chan seems to sense something.

"! Ise-senpai there seems to be few Fallen Angels and Exorcist heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Are you fucking kidding me! Shit! There has to be a way to get Asia and my peerage out of here. If I be the decoy then they can get Asia out of here. NO! humans will be in the cross fire. The barrier Asia put up was destroyed when I release my power! Shit! What do I do!

"Ise! we need to go!"

"…But Asia…"

"It's okay Ise-san please go we will meet again"

….How can you smile like that in this situation!

"We need to go Ise-Buchou the Fallen Angels won't kill her"

I know Kiba but!

**[Issei right now we can't do anything for her, but next time we will save her. You're a King protect the ones you can save.]**

Damn it! Ok Ddraig.

"Asia! We will see each other again just you wait!"

And just like that we left. By the time the Fallen Angels arrived we were already teleported to the Hyoudou residences. I don't have the time to think about my failure of saving Asia, I only remember the smile she gave me last.

**Part 2**

"Haa…"

Noon.

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh. The wound I received from the Freed on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed yet but I'm ok.

Fallen Angels give their power to Stray Exorcist so they can have a dense power of light, so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us.

With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, that's what Rias says anyways so I'm just taking a break.

Rias probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Rias and I controls the school from the shadows.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning. I have been thinking about Asia. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation? No I can tell she doesn't.

She won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho Exorcist who will hit her.

Umm.

If I do things on my own, Rias will get mad at me. No I can't act recklessly right now. After all I'm a King.…I want to save Asia soon as possible. That's the only thing in my mind right now.

**[I know how you feel Issei, but your luck is about to change soon.]**

What are you talking about Ddraig?

**[Its nothing I'm going to sleep.]**

No wait! Ddraig!

Ddraig!?

Great I hate it when he's cryptic. Well I might as well get something to eat. When I got up from the bench, the color gold appears to my eyes. When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with. She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting. So that's what you meant Ddraig this is my chance.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

**Part 3**

"…Auu."

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation. Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal.

I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time…Thinking carefully, you can't speak Japanese. Seeing the chance, I help her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down. While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute. Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her. We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it? Wow, what a strange development.

"Asia, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger. She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. The Church suck. I don't think I can survive eating like that.

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park? She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from the Fallen Angels. When she saw me, she seemed relieved. I wanted to ask her what happen but that might be a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.

I will help her any time. But Rias and the other said "we also want to help her so don't do things on your own" Those guys really don't want me do things on my own. But I feel loved from it they will always have my back.

It seems Asia is enjoying eating her hamburger, I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed. Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything. That was the answer I got.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We will go and have some fun today."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game center."

**Part 4**

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

I put my foot down on the accelerator, and quickly change the gear around the curve! I then went past both cars!

"Fast! You are so fast Ise-san!"

Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Now fall in love with my driving handling technique! Just like that, I was playing a racing game at the game center.

Racing game or not, I can beat any games!

[WIN!]

The sign that shows my victory appears on my screen. Yeah! Looks like I made a new track record again! Like that, I was falling for myself! Hahahaha! Then I lost sight of Asia. When I looked, she is standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When I ask her, she tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

Strike while the iron is hot. I put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane. Even though I look like this, I'm pretty good at crane games you know? Well, that's what I thought, but I had a hard time getting it.

On my first try I dropped the doll on a good location, and on my second try I totally missed. On my third and fourth try I missed it as well, but when Asia became worried on my fifth try, I finally managed to get it!

"Yeah!"

I made a victory pose and took Rache-kun which I just dropped out. I then give it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what I said to her., but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

…Her words makes me shy. But, when this girl says it, it actually seems natural. Well, never mind!

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

I took Asia's hand and went further into the game center.

**Part 5**

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

We are walking on the street while laughing. It's already night and we're my school Kuoh Academy . Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk Sona is going to be piss Hahaha We are lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away.

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game center and other shops. Rather, I feel the dating plan that I had made for Raynare-chan has proven to be of good use. You really can't tell what will happen in life since I never expected to become useful.

"Oh."

I almost tripped over because of the uncomfortable feeling on my leg.

"Ouch."

Then I felt a bit of pain as well. It's the wound from yesterday. The place where I was shot by that shitty Exorcist still hurts. Looks like the day when it gets healed will be quite far from now.

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday….."

Asia's expression gets cloudy. I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful. But Asia bends down and starts to check my injuries.

"Can you please lift your trouser up?"

"S-Sure."

I lift my trousers to have my calf exposed. The bullet mark is still there. Asia then places her palm there. A warm and gentle light shines on my calf.

It really is a warm light. It's a green light. It's like Asia's eyes and it looks so beautiful. It feels like her kindness is inside her light. So this is the power of Twilight Healing

"How is it?"

Asia stops her light, and she urges me to move. I move my leg a bit. Oh? Wow. This is amazing! That power can really heal Devils amazing.

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!"

I run around a bit. Asia smiles happily when she sees me.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power. …This is a your Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Boosted Gear!"

Asia puts on a shocked face after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"Ise-san, your Sacred Gear it looks amazing!"

"Hahaha yeah it's also one of the thirteen Longinus capable to kill a God."

"That's amazing Ise-san! The Lord bless you with an amazing power!"

"Hahaha, stop it Asia your making me blush, but your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.I don't know what to do, so I took her to a spot where we can sit. We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. Her past is similar to Gasper. Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

You don't have to say anything anymore…

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears. I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

That damn God! Those fucken people of the Church they only use people and their followers for their selfish gain. Is Heaven that cruel to leave a kind little girl like her by herself alone? They would have taken her in but they didn't!

If Heaven won't listen to her prayers I will. I know I'm a Devil but I was once human and no God was there to help save me and my family from that day. A Stray Devil try to kill me and my parents. No God or Angel came for us instead it was Tanin who made me who I' am.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a Devil, but it's all right. You can come with me. I will take good care of you. my friends will you like too. "

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Even I think that I suck at conversation. It's not even romantic. Kiba probably knows the right thing to say at a time like this.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

Hmm maybe I should ask her if she wants to be a Devil. I won't force it on her if she doesn't want to.

"Uh um….Asia this is just a suggestion I could turn you to a Devil if you want…"

"Eh?"

"W-What I'm trying to say is a Human's life span is a fraction compare to a Devil's. I can live for thousands of years, but you will live less than hundred. If I turn you to a Devil we will together forever. O-Of course I won't force you, whatever decision you make I'll respect it."

She pauses. Is she thinking about my offer?

"Ise-san will I be able to still pray"

I was afraid she would ask that. I can't lie to her though.

"No Asia you won't and you won't be able to read the Bible as well"

"Oh. But we will be together forever right. We will still go shopping, play games, and have fun right?"

"Yeah of course Asia we will do all those things together!"

She smiles and nodded. Is that a yes?

"Ise-san I want to be a Devil"

I have gain another precious nakama into my family. The others are going to like her. My parents always imagined having a daughter like her kind and innocence. They are going to be so happy when they get back from their vacation. At this point I don't care if she doesn't have Twilight Healing.

"Are you absolutely sure Asia. Remember once you're a Devil theres no going to back"

I need to be sure she doesn't regret this decision, but she replied without hesitation.

"Yes Ise-san I'm sure I want to be a Devil. I want to be with you forever"

She grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. T-This situation sure makes me blush I will probably tremble with embarrassment once I go to bed after this.

But it doesn't matter. If Asia will smile, then it's okay. The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was. But I'm positive that I can keep her smiling from now on! I will protect Asia!

"Well what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok whew another chapter done. Do you guys like the fight scene with Issei and Freed. The reason I made it short is because Issei has been training with Tannin for years so of course Issei would be OP. Now Issei is not going to be OP in my story. His level is at an Ultimate–class Devil. So he will have a bit of difficulty against Kokabiel because Kokabiel has Satan level powers.**

**Now the 'Supernovas' are inspired by One Peace. But version is about Young Devils that have Irregular growth, Irregular powers and Great Mastery over their Demonic powers. Except mine won't be 11 Supernovas. It will probably be 8 or 10 Supernovas. Here is the list so far.**

**Issei Hyoudou-Irregular Growth**

**Sairaorge Bael-Immense Physical Feat **

**Rias Gremory- Power Of Destruction **

**Sona Sitri- Water/Ice Magic**

**Seekvaira Agares- Gravity Magic **

**Yuuto Kiba- Holy-Demonic Sword**

**I picked these Devils because they reach an Irregular growth. Issei who had low Demonic Powers now has enough destructive magic rivaling the Power of Destruction. Sairaorge his Immense Physical Feat that's an Irregular Growth. And Kiba do I really need to say. **

**Now I made Sona Sitri stronger and she has great control over her Households Water base magic and she knows Ice base magic. The fight with Issei and Sona is going to be amazing. Rias Gremory she is stronger, and I'm going to give her more techniques. **

**These two are the sisters of the Devil Kings. Ok Seekvaira Agares I don't know shit about her but she deserves recognition. She is the heirs of the Devil household that rivals to the Bael. The one magic I could think of for her is Gravity magic. It hasn't been use, it's unique, and its powerful. I will put her in the story more often.**

**Ok guys if you don't agree with these lists go fuck yourselves haha jk. Just message me tell me what you think and if there are any other Highschool DxD characters you guys think who should be a Supernova tell me! I really want to make this work. Or if you guys want to do an OC Supernova in the story make one. Wouldn't it be interesting reading your own OCs. I just have a one conditions NO HAREM STEALING. Sorry guys but there can only be one Harem King and you know who that is.**

**Damn this is a long A/N. See you again guys. Review. Fav. Follow**


	4. Life 1-4: A New Family Member

**Life 1-4: A New Family Member**

**Part 1**

A voice which I'm very familiar with. . When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I smirk. That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there. A slender girl with silky black hair.

"Raynare"

**[Oh look partner it's your girlfriend are you two gonna make out.]**

Hmm I really want to Ddraig but not in front of Asia.

Aww~ she's angry. I guess she got her memories back from when she tried to kill me. That was an epic fail on her part. You can't mess with the Sekiryuute and get away with it.

"You pervert Sekiryuutei Devil! How dare you mess with my memories."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan. She sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her.

"What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her. Ah damn that's cold doing that to your boyfriend come on.

"I don't want a filthy Devil like you talking to me."

Damn is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend I feel hurt.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away."

So Asia escaped from them smart girl.

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear. I take a step forward to protect her.

"She doesn't want to go with you Raynare. What are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. Just give me Asia! Now!"

Raynare gathers light in her hand. The same light spear huh. That's boring. She needs to mix it up a bit she can't beat me that way. Well she can't beat me at all.

"So you wanna fight? Are you sure about that, the last time we fought you couldn't land one hit on me. Did you forget who I' am. I'm the fucking Sekiryuutei bitch! And you are trespassing in my territory!"

The pressure I release is scaring her. You should be scared Raynare because I will kill anyone who tries to hurt my household. Oh wait I can't kill her Azazel want them alive.

"I-I will not leave! Without that power! Twilight Healing will make me a Supreme Fallen Angel! I will finally get the respect I deserve! Once I steal that girl's Sacred Gear Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama will notice me!"

Wow this is really pathetic. I can feel Asia trembling of course she would be scared. Raynare just mention she will steal Asia's Sacred Gear.

"But you're weak. You can't beat me, but if you want to try be my guess."

"Heh that's why I didn't come here alone Sekiryuutei fool!"

—!

Stray Exorcist suddenly came out of the shadows. Wow there's a lot of them. Hmm I don't see Freed guess his wounds isn't fully healed yet.

**[This is cute, your girlfriend thinks she can win with numbers on her side.]**

Yeah well you can't blame her she is pretty desperate.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittlet this is the Sekryuutei I told you guys about."

Her Fall Angel friends are here beside her too huh.

"So this is the Sekiryuutei huh, hmph he looks weak."

Asshole says I'm weak!? You're the weak one pal! He is the only guy. He has the appearance of a middle age man. He wears a pale violent trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a black fedora.

"We should steal his Sacred Gear for Azazel-sama."

The tall buxom woman with long navy hair obscuring her right eye. She wears a violent trench coat Another Azazel fanatic.

"Aww~ he' pretty cute too bad he has to die hehe~."

What the hell? This Fallen Angel is a loli. I thought all Female Fallen Angels supposed to have seductive bodies.

"Now are you going to be a good little bitch? And hand over Asia."

"Nah I'm not gonna do that. Asia rather be with me. Heh I'm not the one trying to steal her Sacred Gear."

Raynare starts to laugh as if she found my comment amusing. Well she's gonna laugh her ass off at this.

"You have one warning Raynare surrender peacefully and I'll let you live."

"Pshahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Seriously!? hahahaha! This guy is weak and stupid! Hahahaha!"

"Ha! I bet he was lying! Being a High-Class Devil Too! Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha I bet he's nothing more than a Pawn! Hahaha!"

"S-Stop it! Mittelt that is too much! Hahaha!"

"""HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"""

Usually I would get mad at people for insulting me. But I'm so powerful I don't care anymore.

**[Honestly these guys laughing at the mighty Red Dragon Emperor! Issei hurry up and destroy them!]**

Calm down Ddraig I need to let the Fallen Angels live at least.

**[For the Strongest Sekiryuutei you are soft.]**

I guess but isn't that a good thing I'm not a crazy power hungry idiot like my predecessor. Hmm looks like they're done laughing.

"Now hand over Asia and I might just let you live."

What…..?

"Hehehe…..Hahahaha…Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

This is so hilarious! She thinks she can beat me! Hehe! Silly girl you don't know who you're messing with.

"What! What is so funny damn it!"

"Um Ise-san?"

Hmm? Oh I think I scared Asia with that mad laughter of mine. I pat her and say.

"It's ok Asia everything is going to—"

*SWIFT!*

"Hah! You left yourself wide open! Now die Devil trash!"

*BOOM!*

"Aarrghh!"

I obliterate the Exorcist who came to attack me with my demonic power. Hmph incompetent fool.

"Now what was it you guys said, about my power?"

"Tch okay maybe you are High-Class Devil, but I don't see a peerage you are alone!"

"That's where you're wrong sweet heart."

*FLASH!*

Right on que Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gasper, and Koneko-chan came out of the magical circle.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting Ise"

"Ara so many punishment I can do Ufufu."

"This is going to be a big mess when we're done."

"Uh there are so many of them!"

"Keep your pants together Gya-kun."

Okay now we are missing one more thing. Sona and her peerage are supposed to put up a barrier around the school.

*FLASH!*

There it is! The barrier fills up the entire school great job Sona.

"Ok Raynare I'm giving you one last warning leave peacefully or suffer defeat."

"Tch, just because you're not alone anymore doesn't mean I should give up!"

Well I did warn her.

"Everyone introduce yourselves to the enemy"

"How are you doing, Fallen Angels? My name is Rias Gremory. [Queen] of the Sekiryuutei."

Rias introduces herself in a noble fashion. Well she is born a High-class Devil. I on the other hand had to be trained by Mephisto Pheles Tanin's master.

"Hello Fallen Angels. My name is Akeno Himejima. The Sekiryuutei's [Bishop]."

Akeno and Rias are similar to each other she is a real Yamato Nadeshiko the ideal Japanese women.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm the Red Dragon's [Knight]"

That's the handsome [Knight] for ya always confident and smiling.

"….Koneko Toujou. Ise-senpai's [Rook]"

That was short Koneko-chan. But that is her style short and straight to the point.

"Uh M-My name is G-Gasper Vladi! And I'm Ise-senpai's [Pawn!]"

*Sigh*

Come on Gasper you could do better than that. Well his confidence is building slowly. It's a good thing he passed his first step from the cross-dressing phase. And he can interact with other people. Now he needs to have more confidence in himself.

"More Devils? Are these Ise-san's friends?"

"Yes Asia-san we are his friends or to be more accurate we are his servants."

"I don't like the term servants Rias you know that. To me you guys are my equal. Now focus the enemy won't wait for us."

"Yes you are right."

Well then I think it's time to get star—

*BOOM!*

"Whoa! What the hell! Koneko-chan!"

Koneko-chan! Just shot Ki blast at a tree!

"Someone was hiding over their Ise-senpai!"

That explains a lot she is a Nekoshou. Koneko-chan can sense people's auras no matter how good they hide their presences.

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

Oh no…no no….don't tell me. Someone who looks like an Exorcist came out of the shadows. God damnit it's him!

"Hoho! That was close! I thought I was gonna die~. Haa~ Ise-kun it's good to see you again! Meeting you like this is like a reunion! So emotional!"

It's my old friend Freed damnit.

"Freed it's good to see you again too! I guess your wounds are healed. That was fast."

"Ha! Well it was thanks to the Fallen Angel-sama that I'm still kicking right now! They even want me do a sneak attack on you! Hahaha~"

"That's interesting I didn't think they would help one of their own considering you're a pawn in all this. And a sneak attack Ha! That would never work."

"I know right. My leader here is so stupid she couldn't think of a better plan than that. But you know I never lost to a shitty Devil before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! I'll enjoy killing! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevil!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

*BOOOM*

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

"Now Ise-kun be a good Devil~ and die!"

"No wait! Freed!"

*SWIFT*

Before Raynare could say anything to Freed he leaped up to me. Going for the kill but.

*GIIN!*

There are sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light. So it's solid despite being made from light huh.

"Sorry but our King has no business with you! I'll take you on. Is that ok with you Ise-buchou."

"Ya Kiba its fine you can take care of him."

"Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy. Kiba who is dodging all of Freed's attack is amazing. But Freed is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil.

He stopped Kiba's slash again. Looks like Freed can catch Kiba's movements. Kiba and Freed then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

Come on Kiba finish him already.

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! You're not as strong as your King! But I wonder will Ise-kun get mad if I kill you in front of him~! Oh that would be a great site~!"

Uh I feel goose bumps coming on.

"Then maybe I should fight seriously for a bit then."

It's about time Kiba kick his ass already!

"Eat this."

black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. Ohoho damn! It's the [Holy-Eraser]. The [Holy-Eraser] is made out darkness that can devour light. Freed is screwed.

Kibas's Holy-Eraser clashes against Freed's blade of light. Kiba's [Holy-Eraser] starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha—, what the hell is this!?"

Freed seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

That's right Freed witness the power of my Knight!

Freed notices it too he looks around. He begins to smirk. Hehehe! He knows even if they out number us he and his team won't stand a chance.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Wait was that a magical-transportation crystal!? While he is fading away he starts to say something to me.

"Hey Ise-kun, to tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and nearly killed, okay? Then, bye-bye."

He then vanished from our site. Yuck that is great. Now I have a yandere Exorcist in love with me.

"Tch coward, listen up everyone! The first one who brings me the Sekiryuutei's head gets an reward from me personally!"

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittlet you guys stay with me let the pawns handle this."

"I was hoping to kill the Sekiryuutei brat and steal his Boosted Gear for myself….oh well."

"Hmph! fools are out number anyways."

"Aww! I wanted to have some fun too~!"

Wow talk about cold. These guys need a reality check.

"Gasper freeze them."

"R-Right!"

Gasper's eyes glow and stop the Exorcists in time. Raynare and her Fallen Angel friends are shock by this development.

"W-What happen!? They just stop!"

I believe an explanation is in order.

"Okay listen up Fallen Angels. What you see here is Gasper's Sacred Gear the [Forbidden Balor View]. His Sacred Gear can stop anyone he sees in time."

"….I never heard a…..Sacred Gear that can do that…."

Looks Raynare and her Fallen Angel friends didn't see this coming. Serves them right never underestimate us. Time finish this!

"Now it's time for the coup de grace! Rias Akeno and Koneko-chan finish them with everything you've got!"

"Hai Ise"

"Ufufu as you wish my King. Ufufufufu"

"…..Roger Ise-senpai"

*DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON* *DON*

*DON* *DON* *DON* *DON*

Rias, Akeno and Koneko-chan bombard the army of Exorcist with the Power of Destruction, Holy-Lightning and Senjutsu obliterating them without a trace.

"Ise-san's friends are amazing."

Asia said nice things to Rias and the others. They are blushing hardcore. Even Koneko-chan aww she is so cute~.

"Impossible. T-They destroy an….entire battalion of Stray Exorcist….like it was nothing…."

"….How is this possible…?"

"….They're really strong…."

THUD.

The cocky bitches Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet are shocked by their power and Raynare just fell down on her knees. I told them to surrender. Now they have to experience my wrath.

"Well looks like it's my turn ready Ddraig."

**[Just don't go overboard.]**

".….Ise-senpai don't use that vulgar technique."

Ugh Koneko-chan is talking about the Dress Break I developed to rip women's clothes off. She doesn't want me to use it. But! I'm a teenage pervert! And I must see all women's Oppai! No matter the consequences!

**['Sigh' really Partner, sooner or later people will call us the Oppai Dragon or worst the Chichiryuutei…]**

Actually I have no problem with that. I like it suites me since I love Oppai.

**['Sigh' whatever let's just get this over with.]**

Okay.

"Balance Break!"

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

*FLASH!*

A red color aura covers me.

My body is equipped with red armor a plate-armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. And on the back there's sharp dragon wings matching my Scale Mail.

"Now…..which one of you wants to fight the Sekiryuutei."

"Tch, I'm not afraid you! You're just a lowly Devil!"

The one called Dohnaseek is seriously pissing me off. This is what happens to arrogant people. They will deny everything when they are beaten.

"I'll kill you and take you're Sacred Gear! And become the true Sekiryuuuuuuteeeeeiiiiii!"

*BUZZ!*

That doesn't even make sense. You would need me alive to take it. He seriously lost it. He came at me with pure rage with his blue lightspear aiming for my head. But I counter it by smashing his face with my fist.

*BANG!*

"Arragh!"

The impact of my fist sent him flying back but I flew towards him.

*SWIFT!*

I grab his head. And I flew up until I reach the barrier. I came down really fast using Dohnaseek's head so he will take in the full brunt the attack.

*CRASH!*

I crash his head into the ground making a small crater. Dohnaseek's wasn't moving I check if he was still alive but he is just unconscious. I don't even need to [Boost] my powers or even need to use my Scale Mail. But they need to be taught a lesson. Especially this sorry ass.

"Dohnaseek!"

"You bastard!"

Kalawarner, and Mittlet are enrage that their comrade was defeated. They charge at me without thinking with their lightspears. But I dodge them and tap their asses!

"Ah! What hell!? Are you a pervert!?"

"M-My but has been…..violated…."

Hey! It's not my fault you girls have nice asses. I'm a teenage pervert I can't help it!

"Witness the power of my Dress Break!"

CLICK!

I click my fingers and at the same time the Fallen Angels girl's clothes are blown away!

""N-NOOOOOOOOO!""

They scream and duck down covering their private parts. Yes my Dress Break strives on this! All women are always self-conscious with their bodies!

"You Beast! How dare you!"

"Waaaahh! Now I will never get married!"

Hey I can't help it! I'm a teenage boy who loves the female body!

"Sona its done take down the barrier."

"Right."

I told Sona to remove the barrier through a magical-communication circle.

"Raynare it's over. Your comrades defeated. Your army is crushed. You have two options Leave or Die."

*FLAP!*

Wow that was quick she left. Kalawarner, and Mittlet didn't waste this opportunity either. They took the unconscious Fallen Angel I beat up with them.

"We won't forget this humiliation!"

"You haven't seen the last of us!"

"Whatever you two just get the hell out of my town!."

With their final so called so threat they're gone. Finally I don't have to deal with this anymore.

—!

I feel killing intent from Koneko-chan. I'm sorry Koneko-chan but…I love Oppai!

"Ise-san!"

"Hmm? Oh Asia, OOOF!"

"You did it you saved me I'm so happy! Thank you!"

Uh Asia is hugging me! I-I don't know what do!? I guess I'll hug her back…..This is nice I feel content with her hehe.

"Ara Ara we have a new rival Ufufu"

"…..Not another one."

"Geez Ise aren't I enough hmph baka."

"Ise-senpai sure is popular!"

"Hahaha well Ise-buchou is a likable person."

Haha the girls are happy we have a new member but they are jealous of her. I wonder why I love them I love all my friends. Kiba and Gasper said some nice things to its makes me want to cry! I always wanted to have respectful brothers like them!

"Everyone start repairing the damages we need to get this done before morning."

Sona is in Student Council President Mode ordering her peerage to fix the damages. I also see new members in her peerage I haven't met yet. I guess introduction will have to wait.

"Hey Sona we can help you repair the damages to the school."

"That's ok Ise-kun we the Student Council have a responsibility to the school. However…. You owe me one just remember that."

"Haha yeah sure whatever you want me to do I'll do it."

"Good I'm glad you understand. Well we have work to do. Good-bye Ise-kun."

We said our good-byes and transported home.

**Part 2**

[YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PUT SOME SPIRIT IN IT!]

…I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the alarm clock with a boyish-girl's voice.

I set the alarm one hour earlier than usual. Rias said she found a great place for our club. We won't have to discuss things in classrooms anymore. It's in the old school building, but that place is trashy.

—!

What the hell the girls aren't here. I looked everywhere and not only the girls aren't here but so is Kiba and Gasper aren't here either even Asia. I guess they left earlier than I did. They're all probably at the old school building. I left the room after getting into my uniform.

**Part 3**

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. I entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. I went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them. When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

Wow did Rias and the others clean this. I hope it wasn't Sona because I would owe her two. While I was thinking about these kinds of things, I reached my destination. I stop in front of a particular room.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club]

I guess this is it. I went into the room. I was shocked again. There are Devil signs and words in every area of the new clubroom. And the one which stands out the most is a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in the center of the room. There are also a couple of sofas, a chair, a desk and a coffee table.

"Ara, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the club room, Rias is the only one present. The school hasn't started yet. I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning.

Rias is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Rias."

"Yes, good morning Ise do you like the new clubroom."

"Yes, You did a great job here I'm impress."

"Well as your Queen it is my job to make sure we have a proper headquarters."

Rias is amazing. She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen strong and intelligent. I consider her to be the best Queen in the Underworld. I always thought why she picked me as her King when she could have been a King herself.

I sit next to Rias.

"Hey Rias, why did you wanted to be my Queen? When you could have a peerage of your own."

Rias puts her tea down on the coffee table and smile.

"UfufuI have been your Queen for years and you're asking me now."

"W-Well I…heh…your right about that hehe."

"Well since you ask I will tell you."

Rias hands me a cup of tea. Knowing her she is going to tell me a story instead an explanation.

"I was only child back then. My family told me Tanin acquired a new servant. A Pawn. They told me he was a boy old as me. I thought he was nothing special, but when I saw him in person he….well he was c-cute. And when I saw his performance in his first rating game with Tanin. I was shocked he was the Sekiryuutei. He was powerful, brave, courageous and kind. He won the hearts of all the Devil children on that day. Tanin was happy of his Pawn's performance so he made him his heir. When he received his Evil Pieces…..I knew I wanted to be the Sekiryuutei's Queen because I believe…. He will change the world."

I became silent. I didn't know Rias hold so much value of me. When Tanin made me his heir I was happy I get to achieve my Harem really fast. But when I received my Evil Pieces I didn't know what to do, until Rias wanted to be my Queen. I wouldn't have made a great peerage without her.

"Rias you have done so much for me. You tolerate my reckless decisions. And you're always there I when I need you. This isn't just my peerage anymore it is ours."

Buchou smiles happily while her face is blushing red. She is so cute I won't let anyone else have her. Rias Gremory is mine.

I pat her cheeks with my fingers. Haha now her face is crimson.

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Queen" and [Red Dragon Emperor] we make quite a pair. I haven't shown you much affection lately. Allow me to make it up to you Rias."

I bring my face closer to Rias. Yes she will be happy with this.

*KISS~*

I kiss Rias. We kissed before but this one is different. This kiss is deeper and more passionate. She deserves this

*BITE*

"Kyaaaa~"

I bit Rias lower lip and enter my tongue in her mouth. This isn't like me. I don't do this kind of thing, but….I feel…hungry!

"Ise *pant* what *pant* are you….doing….Iyaaa~! This isn't….*pant* like you Iyaaa~!"

I ignore Rias. I'm busy violating her body. Sucking her neck, groping her breast. Violating, her mouth and rubbing her lower region. I don't know what is wrong with me. I can't stop even if I want too! But this feeling I have….I don't want it to go away!

….I want her…..!

"I-Ise….you….probably should…..Haaa~!...s-stop …..The mmpphh~!...new girl might….. get jealous… Haaa~!"

Jealous?

What hell is she talking about?

"I-Ise-san…?"

—!

T-That voice…..i-it can't be! I jump back away from Rias. Her face is still deep crimson red. God damnit what is wrong with me?! I violated Rias! I need to apologies to her after words.

When I turned around, Asia, is trying to smile.

"H-Hey Asia…. I didn't see you there hehehe…. "

Is she mad?

W-Why is she mad?

"It has to be… R-Rias-fuku-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also touch her body like…that…. No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Rias says that normally. Wow Rias you can recover quickly after….what I did to you…

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

I ask Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

T-This is something which makes every guy happy even me. It's the ultimate praise!

Hearing that, I smile at her.

"I see, then its okay. From today you will be our nakama, and I will make you work."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she will be all right?

I feel uneasy. She is so innocent! Oh wait I will have Koneko-chan go with her on her contracts.

Then I realized the change in Asia. Why didn't I realize it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuou Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks me shyly.

Of course! Another Angel have descended to our school! I can already hear the guys in our school talking about it. You look great in it!

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us!"

"Eh, y-yes."

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it. Aaah, my school life is becoming glorious!

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in the 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day. As the King you must look after her."

Rias says that to me.

Are you serious!? My class!? Thank you Rias this way I can protect Asia from filthy perverts that want to take her innocence! even from me!

"I will be in your care, Ise-san."

Asia bows her head.

I start to imagine introducing Asia to Matsuda and Motohama already. I can't stop laughing, thinking about how jealous they would get.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my pals~ Hehehe~."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

While I was imagining Matsuda and Motohama jealousy faces, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno enters the room.

"Good morning, Rias-senpai, Ise-buchou, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Rias-senpai, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Rias, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us.

Everyone acknowledges Asia as a member. Oh that reminds after school I should tell Rias to renovate my house. Since we have new member it is getting crowded anyways.

Rias stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Rias clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Yes food! I didn't eat breakfast this morning!

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new a member, I made some cake, so let's eat it together~."

This is great. There's nothing better than this. My nakamas happy and, we have a new family member to share it with. I won't let anything tear this apart.

….Not even you Riser…

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys that the end of Volume 1. I wanted to make it short because volume one is not my favorite part the rest I do like I just wish it would've been different. So I apologize for rushing the last two chapters . This one I took my time in, I did my best in this chapter. And tell what you guys think about the little lemon with Rias and Issei. **

**I wasn't sure if I should do one or not but what hell did it. I'm making Issei much more possessive with Rias to the point he will loose himself. He will probably….well I will leave it to your imaginations ;)**

**And here is the final list of the Supernova Devils. **

**Issei Hyoudou-Irregular Growth**

**Sairaorge Bael-Immense Physical Feat **

**Rias Gremory-Power Of Destruction **

**Sona Sitri-Water/Ice Magic**

**Seekvaira Agares-Gravity Magic **

**Yuuto Kiba-Holy-Demonic Sword**

**Ravel Phenex-Blue Phoenix Flames**

**Genshirou Saji-All Virta Sacred Gears**

**Saji will have all Virta Sacred Gear with him from the start. And Ravel will have Blue flames, but I'm wondering if I should make her a King or not. So I have an idea I make a poll of Ravel being a King or she will not.**

**Well that's all folks remember. Review. Fav. And Follow.**


	5. Authorss Note: Sorry

**Hey everyone this ShadowEdge I am so sorry for not updating this story I had many prombles in life that happen to me earlier, and when I was over it I got lazy because of watching anime and this new series I got interested in RWBY. It's a really good series and I love it. **

**Which is why I will not continue with this story don't get me wrong I love the actual series but I don't have the inspiration to continue writing this story. **

**Again I am sorry but on the upside I am not deleting story I am putting this story up for adoption.**

**Now here are the conditions for this story **

**Absolutely no OC's ok.**

**Here are the optional conditions.**

**1.****You can keep all the ideas I had in the story **

**2.****You can keep the chapters I had.**

**3.****You can add your own unique ideas (no OC's).**

**4.****You can come to me to talk about ideas you want from me I am willing to help.**

**Well that is all I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	6. High School DxD Reborn

Hey guys this is ShadowsEdge56 I know I haven't been writing for while but, I got good news High school DxD Reborn is officially adopted by Tomoe Mami and I am still working on the new RWBY fanfic I know it has been going really slow but once I'm done with the first chapter more chapters will come every 2 weeks, although I have this essay I need to do. Well until than Look forward on Tomoe Mami work on High School DxD Reborn.


End file.
